hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
DX Kzar 'Valkomee
Kzar 'Valkomee is an experienced Sangheili Zealot Ship Master who has participated and been awarded for numerous battles against both Heretic and Human forces. = Biography = Kzar has had a long history, from his training to the war against the Prophets and has always proven himself time and time again. Pre-Covenant Childhood Kzar 'Valkomee was born in 2489 at the capital city Skarin on the Sangheili homeplanet of Sangheilios. His family was a very high ranking and respected addition to the Covenant, and had been important for centuries. His mother was a member of the Covenant High Council, which was a very rare occurrence. His father was a Shipmaster and controlled a powerful Reverence-class cruiser, a small but incredibly powerful collection of ships. Kzar, respecting his parents' wishes and upholding the honour laid down by his family of centuries, chose to join the military at twenty cycles (23 Earth Years). He received his last name, Valkomee and finally became an adult. Training Kzar was sent into the Sangheili training camps to begin his exercises teaching the important aspects of discipline, training and honour. Due to his parents' popularity and respect, Kzar strived to be stronger and better than his superiors. This determination would down the line turn him into a deadly warrior and Ship Master. Valkomee would train constantly, never stopping until his life was in danger. Within a few units, he had already accomplished the trainings and tests needed for a basic warrior, and joined advanced training. Kzar startled his instructors with his progress, and his training was completed in under three units. His superiors gave him the rank of Minor Domo, which would change quickly and drastically over time. Covenant Service Heretic Takedowns D1-17 and D0-69 During this time, the human race had not been discovered yet, and the only problems were heresy and the usual political rivalry. Valkomee's first mission was to eliminate a Heretic base stationed near one of the Sangheili-held planets. Kzar was excited, ready to prove his strength and courage in the Covenant. Four Spirit dropships were sent in, each loaded with several Sangheili or other Covenant race. They weren't detected during the flight in, so it was classified a stealth operation -- firing weapons only when necessary. Although it wasn't the most enjoyable assignment, Kzar still had some fun, along with the thrill of killing enemies of the Prophets. Half way through the mission, they were detected, meaning weapons could be fired. Multiple Sangheili died, and many wounded, yet Valkomee was awarded for saving Elite lives. The explosive was planted and detonated, and the mission was a success. For his bravery, Kzar was given the rank of a Major. A while after D1-17, Kzar was ordered to kill a group of Covenant who had fled recent battles despite direct from the Prophets not to. Valkomee would assist in leading a squad of Covenant into this battle, which pleased him greatly. They flew in on two of the U-shaped Spirit dropships and landed, immediately searching for the cowards. Upon further investigation, the targets had taken residence in an underground structure, complete with its own security system including turrets and shield doors. They were split into two groups, Valkomee leading one of them. Unlike the other leader, Kzar forced himself to choose stealth to complete his part of the mission. Unfortunately, the cowards seemed to have picked up Heretic soldiers, meaning the assignment became a whole lot harder. Since Kzar enforced stealth, casualties were at a minimum, while the other team suffered terrible loses. Valkomee noted that the mission was to kill the cowards, and so he ignored the Heretics and pushed forward. The targets were killed, and so the Covenant returned to their ships, but left a nice present for the Heretics. Kzar was promoted to Ultra for his choices and for keeping most of his soldiers alive during the assignment. C4-18 Incident By now Kzar Valkomee was a Sangheili Ultra, and was given orders to lead a group of Minors into battle. Again, they would be split into two teams, Alpha and Beta, with a Major in each. In the mission, both teams would be assaulted by Heretic forces in order to see which Sangheili were strongest. Kzar explained that the assignment was simply an investigation and nothing else. After finding two Banshees, the assault began. Four Sangheili were killed. A Major was also killed, and so an Elite named Zeta 'Arcadee replaced him. Human-Covenant War Battle of Harvest At 2525, the holy Covenant discovered the alien vermin named "humans". While they were not nearly as ugly as the Brutes, they were still vile and had to be destroyed. They were an obstacle in the Great Journey, a small one at that, with poor defences and primitive equipment. Kzar 'Valkomee had control over a large collection of soldiers, and so swept across Harvest destroying everything in his path. Along with Zeta 'Anthanee, he was rewarded for his actions and successful missions. Battle of Jericho VII A few years later, Kazu 'Rundamee was sent to Jericho VII. He assisted in the invasion of a small city and helped clear it out and afterwards ordered aircraft to burn it to the ground. Kazu would go on to help in the destruction of several more cities before leaving the planet and watching as all of Jericho VII was burned and glassed. Down the line 'Rundamee would perform in many battles including the planets Jericho VII, Harvest, New Harmony, New Constantinople, Paris IV and Sigma Octanus IV. These battles and victories would earn him the rank of Zealot Ship Master. = Military Information = Personnel Zeta 'Anthanee Zeta 'Anthanee is an experienced Sangheili Zealot Field Master who has participated and been awarded for numerous battles against the Heretic and Human forces. Equipment Valkomee's equipment consists of a Tri-Layered Point Defence Gauntlet, an Active Camouflage system and a personal overshield. His weapons include a traditional Sangheili blade and plasma rifles. Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword Kzar's main weapon is of course a powerful sword given to him when he was finally accepted as an aristocrat by the Sangheili. It is the traditional blue, double edged sword feared by humans and Covenant alike. Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Although not commonly used by him, Kzar has been sighted wielding one or two plasma rifles. These rifles have been noted to fire twice as fast as typical plasma rifles at the cost of overheating just as fast. Type-3 Energy Shield/Sangheili The Sangheili Tri-Layered Point Defence Gauntlet is a rectangular-shaped shield similar to those used by the Kig-Yar. However instead of projecting a single layered shield, the Sangheili counterpart projects three weaker shields that will absorb damage one by one until they all overheat. Unlike the Kig-Yar Gauntlet, the fail-safe for the Sangheili shield can be disabled to allow for a stationary barrier that will remain active even if there is no user present. Type-1 Light-Bending Active Camouflage/Sangheili The Active Camouflage system is no different than that used by Special Operations forces, and will typically last until the system overheats or the battery is depleted. Fortunately, being on a ship means that the system is rarely used except on rare occasions where he is required to land on the ground. Sangheili Personal Overshield Valkomee's personal overshield has very little changes from those used other Sangheili which forms an invisible coating that can repel human projectiles easily but will be eaten away when faced against a plasma based weapon. Kzar can also opt for a more powerful shield, but doing so will render his active camouflage useless and will turn him into a walking lightshow. Since the shield is boosted, it will repel almost anything it touches which means using weapons in this state is a very difficult task. Kzar's Armour Kzar's armour is a golden-coloured combat harness used by high-ranking Zealots and Shipmasters. The combat armour features a built-in active camouflage system and personal overshield. After the overshield is eliminated, the armour itself is slightly stronger than that used by UNSC Marines, each both capable of taking a large chunk of punishment. Vehicles Dark Devotion The Dark Devotion is a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser, equipped with shield generators, pulse laser turrets, plasma turrets, plasma torpedoes and an energy projector. Measuring 1800 metres long and 890 metres wide, the Dark Devotion equipped with a large array of weapons and aircraft and it is a ship to be reckoned with. The ship is most commonly used to transport the 112th Battalion of Sanctified Law and any prisoners to and from Covenant controlled space. = External Links = HRPU Profile Category:Zeta 'Anthanee